The Legend of Zelda: dragon sword
by Sun-Wind Dragon
Summary: a zelda adventure I thought up, The content will turn teen rated on the 2nd chap; in hyrule a dark force threatens to return from its prison and link must stop it, but in the end the one who wields the dragon sword decides it all...
1. Chapter 1

alright so after the longest time of me not doing anything, i have decided to rewrite the chapters of this story so ill be taking care of that before new updates, enjoy

Disclaimer: _**I do not own legend of Zelda!**_

This is going to start out slow

_**Ch1 pirogue**_

"Check mate!" exclaimed a teenage, blond haired girl pumping her fist in the air, "I win again!" The guy next to her just smiled in response. He was also a teenager; he had long hair (not to the point of looking like a short haired girl's hair) and his eyes were light blue, and they gave off kindness.

"It's…almost sundown I need to head back. I'll see you tomorrow, Zelda."

"See you tomorrow, link."

Link smiled before running off to the shore, where a red boat with a lions head was wating.

When Link was out of site Zelda looked out over Lake Hylia. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves, she loved her life. (But obviously, to you and me, her life will change otherwise I wouldn't be writing this and you wouldn't be reading this.) her mind started to wander off, and eventually turned toward her former chess opponent (pst its link). 'He's ok at chess as he is, but he would do so much better if he paid more attention to the game instead of focusing on... whatever it is he focuses on during our games.' and then a thought popped into zeldas head 'it could be me, he might be checking me out' Zelda blushed noticing the amount of cleavage her outfit showed. her mind then drifted to less...(pause to find right word)...appropriate, thoughts. Zelda soon realized this and slapped herself, feeling embarresed.

Zelda got up after a longtime and walked back to The Temple of Nayru, allthewhile contemplating link. When she got into the temple she started getting ready for bed. 'I can't wait for tomorrow' she thought before falling asleep.

It is a shame that what happened the next day was tragic…

this chapter has been revised


	2. Chapter 2: festival

I probably am not going to get too many reviews but what ever.

A/n: time for the real story to begin

Ch2 festival

When Link woke up the next morning he started to put on a simple tunic, then he remembered what day it was; today was the day of the harvest festival. All the sages (yes link is a sage in this along with Zelda, Gannondorf, Mori [a male deku scrub], Kazan [a male goron], Kawa [a female zora], yuki [female inhabitant of snow peak], and Sabaku; a gerudo obviously a female) had to be present so they could play songs to bring good luck to Hyrule. Link went to his wardrobe to get his out fit. It was along black cloak with a hood that made it impossible to see his face.

When link made it out of the temple it sank so that you could only see the top of its flat roof. The temple stretched over a circular mile; temples are really big.

Link walked for a long time before coming to a tree. Link traced something on the tree with his finger and the deku symbol appeared. The entrance to the forest temple opened and a small figure wearing a black robe like Link's appeared. "Ready to go?" link asked.

* * *

><p>"Fuck" a read haired, middle aged man cussed. "What happened?" link asked.<p>

Gannondorf: "I forgot to bring my wallet, shit"

Link: "oh"

"I have to go grab it, I'll be back" Gannondorf said before running off.

* * *

><p>Link walked through castle town looking at what stores were selling. Link stopped at a store selling carvings. He looked at a carving of a dragon; it was blue green and looked so beautiful. Link decided to buy it; he then warped it to the forest temple.<p>

Link continued walking until he saw another robed figure… Zelda …

Link started walking through crowds until he reached her. "Hey," he said. Zelda turned to face him, "Hi Link." "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes … yes, I am" she replied with a smile.

The crowd was extremely loud until the sages started to play, that's when the crowd hushed. Then all the sudden there was an explosion. "Fuck it" Gannondorf cussed.

Cliff hanger read and review

After the next chapters adventure will start


	3. Chapter 3: finely the adventure

The story will get way better I promise and thanks for reviewing

Pandora'sDarkDreamer

dbzgtfan2004

chupacabrabeliver18

Disclaimer I do not own loz

Ch3 finely the adventure

Link pov

All I remember is an explosion, tons of screaming people, being encased by a green orb, and then blacking out; it coming out…

I wake in sacred grove and there is a woman in a green dress sitting next to me. When I relies who it is I stutter "F… Farore."

"Yes, now time is of the essence. A force evens us goddesses fear is threatening to return from its imprisonment, it is up to you to stop it… oh, and you will need to take that," Farore points across the grove to the master sword, "that is if you want to save Zelda." At the name I jump and run to the master sword. I grab it and draw it from its pedestal; it feels as if it was made for me. "Go now child free the 6 sages that are being controlled by evil." Then she disappears into mist.

I head to the forest temple because that is the nearest place where a sage dwells not including me. When I reach the temple entrance I look down into darkness, then I head in.

~golden lands~

"It is done," Farore says to Din. "Thank you, let's just hope he succeeds" Din replies.

~forest temple~ link pov

I just had the worst experience in the first room and there is a tear in the hero's clothes I wear. I was just attacked by a mob of deku scrubs (and I did not harm one of them). Goddesses, ahhhhhhhhhgggg. However, the room I am in has a sword-wielding knight, but I say bring it on. I charge at him, he swings his sword over my head, I dodge it, role under his legs, and stab him in the back; he falls to the ground. I swing my sword in a smooth motion and sheath it. I look at the body and a wave of regret washes over me. I sadly walk to the next room.

In this room, there is a chest. I walk over to the chest and open it there is a key in side of it. I look across the room and see a locked door. Nice one, that's easy.

I walk over to the door and unlock it. With a CLANK! it hit the floor. I braced my self and opened the door.

Cliff hanger… don't worry I plan to start writing the next chap as soon as I can and I promise the next chapter will be the longest one yet. And chupacabrabeliver18

I don't mind your earlier review because that means A) some one is reading this :D B) some one wants me to continue this story, that made me write with more confidence and Pandora'sDarkDreamer

Thanks for the advice :D… dbzgtfan2004

_**LINK AND ZELDA FOR EVER!**_

_**Also I may be late with the chapter after the next chapter cuz I am going to Write tavi for a writer who is tired of having only there stories under the navi +tael**_

_**This guy has a lot on his plate : )**_

_**Please review… please**_


	4. Chapter 4: across hyrule

Thanks reviewers! This is slowly getting more popular, I guess a lot of people like Zelda stories. Duh,

To any one who cares I have a forum and it has a cheese description it's called dragon's layer 0 posts so far

Enough of my rambling… 's…..show

time!

Disclaimer: 私はゼルダの独自の伝説を行わない

(Watashi wa zeruda no dokuji no densetsu o okonawanai)

[I do not own Legend of Zelda]

I can write stories in Japanese lol

Ch4 across Hyrule…

Zelda pov

I was in a donjon, bound with horribly weak chains; I will half to break those later. Now I need to figure out where I am. I close my eyes and immediately dark magic fills my senses. My eyes shoot open faster than a mogma to treasure. I am in the dark sea at the tattered spire.

Time to break the chains ASAP x .

Magic crushes through the chains as dark magic nocks me out.

When I wake a dark voice sounds out "Trying to escape eh? It will not happen." I think about link and cry.

~golden realm~

"Are we forgetting some thing?" Nayru asks din.

"I don't think so," replies Din.

" You forgot Zelda," Farore says rolling her eyes.

"F-f-Farore h-how long h-h-h-h-have you been standing there?" Din asks nervously.

"Long enough to hear you CALL ME UGLY, and for that, I will kill you"

~random person's pov ~

'why did it all the sudden start thundering?'

"When are you going to writ something actually funny?"

You're just mad because, you sir, are just a fragment of my imagination.

Onward…

~Zelda ~

I am stuck in an inclined plane twisted in by an axis, in other words, screwed.

The place I'm in is quite lonely with nothing to do. Boring and lonely, looking dark and dreary. All I con do is sit…

A/n: and I am out of ideas for this chapter

Please review


	5. Chapter 5: forest temple

All right, do I have a treat for you guys/girls. I am not going to tell you, you half to read the story.

This may have a lot of action 'cuz that's part of the treat.

Before I start, I would like to thank chupacabrabeliver18

For reviewing, he/her created 50% of all the reviews this story has gotten so far thus me, if he/her so wishes, will send him chapters a good while before I post them on fan fiction. Reviews really make my day.

Enough of my babbling to the point we last left link about to enter a room…

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the OCS, a copy of legend of Zelda twilight princess, four swords, skyward sword(all of those I have beaten the final boss), ocarina of time, and majoras mask ( witch I have not beaten the final bosses on), otherwise I own nothing.

Chapter 5: forest temple

~ Link's pov ~

I lift open the heavy door and walk into the next room. The door slams shut behind me and heavy metal bars drop over it, locking me in the room.

The room I am in is circular with a domed roof. About 20 feet (6 meters) away from me is a man; he has a black cloak on and makes me feel on edge. His nose is slightly tilted to the left, his mouth is wrinkled and the flesh is cut open perpendicular to his lower lip, his eyebrows are strait, and his eyes hold evil, darkness, insanity.

"You can't be the hero the goddesses chose," he said in a voice that would make even the bravest hylian soldier scream. He let out a dark laugh "I can easily kill you and get on with destroying the goddesses"

"We'll see about that," I say with my sword in my left hand.

"If it is your wish to die so be it, I was going to kill you any way."

A sword appears in his hands. A fancy sword looks like the master sword, only black.

I charge at him, our swords meet, and a loud clank is heard. We go on, exchanging blows for a long while until he over powers me and sends me flying across the room.

I stand back up and he calls out "Give up, you're out matched." At this, I smirk. "What are you happy about?" he asks. "I'm not left handed," I say and then I throw my sword in the air catching it in my right hand then swinging it in a lightning fast motion, "And you, sir, are screwed."

I charge at him this time he can't keep up with my blows. After 5 minutes of getting his ass kicked he says "ENOUGH, I clearly underestimated you, that will not happen again." With that he disappears.

A chest appears in the center of the room a chest appears and I walk over to it to open it. Inside of it is a forest green gem, a summoning gem, very handy(yes I could use warping to get items but that takes a lot of energy).

I exit the room and notice behind the chest that once held the key there is a crack in the wall. I summon a bomb and place it near the crack in the wall. It goes off and when the smoke clears there is a hole in the wall. I step into the next room and a key is lying on the ground, the key to the main shrine in the temple. I grab it and hurry to the door of the mane shrine, passing through many rooms, in witch nothing exciting happened.

I finally make it to the door and place the key into the lock. The lock falls to the ground and the door opens. I start to walk into the room.

~golden lands~

"He is good," Din mused. "Just like me," Farore declared. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," Nayru said.

"I am good," Farore snaps at Nayru, "I almost killed Din." Din looked down at her arm that Farore had broken. Magic healed it fast but didn't make it stop hurting.

At that moment Hylia entered the room, "The four giants would like to see all four of us goddesses now."

~Link's pov~

When I enter the room a forest green cloaked figure is standing with his back turned, Mori. I am about to say something when he turns around, his magic sending me crashing into the shrine door. "Mori, what are you doing?" I cry out to him, then I sense it. He is being possessed by a dark magic. I get up and say, "let's dance." I swing my arm vertically causing him to smash into the ground, then I swing my arm horizontally and he goes flying into the wall. He falls to the ground with a thud. I draw my sword(left hand), I go over to him, and start slashing. He gets up and the process starts over and continues until he has had it.

He switched to appearing one place, shooting magic at me, and then he showed up some other place so I could not get him with magic. My solution? That is simple, I summon my bow and shoot him with arrows. Eventually he drops and I slash at him with my sword.

He teleports to the center of the shrine and a wave of black-purple colored magic comes off of him.

~Mori pov~

I wake up with Link calling my name, "w-what happened?" I asked him sleepily.

"You were being possessed," he replied.

"Just leave me here" I say, "the other deku scrubs will take care of me."

I pass out after that.

A/N: that's all for this chapter

Please Review

Sun-Wind Dragon


	6. Chapter 6: notes

Hello girls/guys! Ok, to get started I just want to say this is not the average chapter, this is a review of the story and also it is to inform you on a few things, so you get (hopefully) a better understanding of the story.

There will be more chapters like this one(probably after each donjon), I call these chapters

_Sun-Wind Dragon's Notes._

~after forest temple notes~

The adventure has begun, and link has freed the first sage (Mori) but still has 5 to go.

Link has the master sword and suminer's gem. The master sword is the sacred sword once wielded by the ancient hero. The suminer's gem gives link the ability to summon items(bows, bombs, boomerangs, beetles, slingshots, e ct.).

Link himself is a sage. His job, as a sage, is to officially represent Farore(goddess of courage). He, like the other great sages(sages who represent the goddesses), can make his temple(temple of Farore) sink into the ground so no one can enter it. Temples are about a mile(1.609344 kilometers) wide.

Hyrule

Hyrule is the eastern-most country of 4 countries called the blessed lands. The blessed lands consist of the east most country Hyrule(land of the dragon), the north most country Termina(land of the turtle), the south most country Labrynna(land of the phoenix), and the west most country Holodrum(land of the tiger).

Hyrule worships the goddesses Farore, Nayru, Din, and Hylia. Farore is the goddess of courage, Nayru is the goddess of wisdom, Din is the goddess of power, and Hylia is the goddess of order and protection.

The blessed lands

The blessed lands are the most advanced lands in possibly the world.

They use mid evil type weapons because they can be enchanted, unlike guns. They have a solution for most any average problem.

Though the blessed lands are advanced in technology they excel in magic. They use a variety of wind, earth, fire, water, light, and other magic's.

War

Most wars consist of Hyrule, Termina, and Labrynna against Holodrum. Holodrum the heaviest artilleries of the 4 countries.

Hope this cleared up a few things and sorry for the late update

Sun-Wind Dragon,


	7. Chapter 7: Highway to Hell

Chapter 7, sweet! Fair warning this chapter is long because I am suffering from writers overload, the opposite of writers block. Thankfully, most of it is for this chapter.

Let us beg… what's that you say? Disclaimer? Do I even half to? Fine… I do not own loz.

Oh, I suggest listening to Highway to hell when I say "Q the music." I do not own high way to hell 

Thank AC/DC for that epic song; go rock music!

Ch 7 highway to hell

Link pov

Upon exiting the forest temple, I see Saria; the forest sage from before Mori was a sage. She gave a mischievous grin before disappearing.

"What was that about?" I wondered aloud.

"I lack that information," replied a feminine robotic voice from behind me.

I spun around and fell, back-first onto the ground. A metallic female-like thing was in front of me. "What are you?" I asked, getting up.

"I am the spirit of the master sword," she replied, "You may call me Fi."

"So you go where ever the master sword goes?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

~forest village~ link pov

I walked back to the house that Aryll, my sister, stays at when she visits and speak of the devil she is there.

"Aryll," I ask "why are you not at work?"

"The captain, Tetra, hasn't shown up for a while."

"Oh… Hey are you playing legend of Zelda wind waker?"

"Yah, I'm fighting Gannon, DIE ALREADY GANNON!"

"Aryll, you are hitting a rock."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

I get up and go into the kitchen. "Hey, Aryll?" I ask, "Can I borrow your truck?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to go to castle town," I reply.

"If I come with."

"Ok."

~ The truck on the road to castle town ~ link pov

I look out the rear view mirror and see a truck full of bokoblins is following us. I look forward to see more bokoblins. Then it hits me…I'm on the highway to hell

Q the music

Time to kick some ass.

I jerk the wheel to the left and slam the brakes, causing the truck to spin around. "Take the wheel," I say to Aryll jumping out the window and onto the truck filled with bokoblins. I grab onto the top of the truck and kick through the window of the, completely rusted, truck. I turn it of the road and jump back to Aryll's truck before the truck with the bokoblins crashes into a tree and explodes.

Now for the bokoblins not in a truck. I go straight through them killing one and dropping a bomb. I look back and see an explosion. Good-bye bokoblins.

You may now stop the music

~golden lands~

"Damn, Farore, he has skill" Nayru said in aw. To this Farore smirked.

~at the entrance to castle town~ narrator pov

When Link got out of the truck he was met by three fairies; Navi, Tael, and Tatl. Link groaned very loudly.

"What?" Navi asked, "Do you hate us?"

"NO!" Link hastily replied, "I just can't deal with you right now."

"Don't worry," Navi shot back to him, "You won't even know we're around."

"I doubt that," link muttered under his breath.

Aryll approached link and yelled at him, "WHAT WAS THAT! You could have destroyed my truck!" Link looked over at the blue Chevy.

"Sorry Aryll," he finally sighed.

"Well, in that case… I DON'T CARE!" Aryll viciously screamed.

~golden lands~

"Have you seen Din?" Farore asked Nayru.

"Not since the meeting with the four giants, why?"

"She owes me 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 rupees."

"How come?"

"I bet her you'd say 'How come' after I said 'She owes me 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 rupees.'"

"Wow, Farore, I am impressed."

A/n: I am a scheming devil wahaha next chapter prepare for Zelda and yes Zelda is Tetra.


	8. Chapter 8: sheik

I haven't gotten too many reviews, hits, or anything else, kind of depressing, but I will keep on writing so in the future if I write a good story(or even if this story gets popular) people can read it. They say that for every positive thing there seems to be five negatives. In truth it is just us, we are neglectful, we want what we cannot have. There are two kinds of people in this world; life knocks both of them down, but what separates them is some people stay down, not doing anything about it; the others get right back up and keep getting up no matter how many times life keeps knocking them down. Oh almost forgot I am switching the genera because comedy out-weighs romance.

Enough babbling

I do not own legend of Zelda

Ch8 Sheik

~Zelda's pov~

It was… well I don't know what time it was considering the dark sea is under-ground, but any way, there was a noise of the door opening. I turned around as a Sheikah entering the room.

"What is your name?" I asked a little nervously.

"Sheik," he replied in a deep shadowy voice, "but now is not the time for conversation, you must get out of here… sadly I cannot come with you, but we will meet again." and with that, he disappears in a flash of light.

I start to go when I realize 'a cloak is not a good thing to escape in in this situation'.

~some time later~ Zelda pov

I am on top of an air duct staring down at three bokoblins. I finally figure out what to do.

I jump down between two of the bokoblins. One slashes at me and I duck; making him hit the other one. I quickly jabbed, the one that swung at me, in the throat, cutting off his air.

At this, the third charges at me 'Wait for it…' I think to my self. Suddenly he stepped on a stone that activates a trap. Thousands of darts fly out of the walls and he drops to the ground.

All went, exactly as planed, exactly.

After dusting off the clothes identical to sheiks, (what can I say? Really? It's good don't deny it)

I head towards the opposite direction of the jail. (Not the one I was held in before)

"Something seems wrong here, hmm."

The walls are lined with old wood and the ceiling is impossible to see for it is too high in the air. This place gives off an evil feeling.

"Goddesses I miss Nayru's temple."

I start to walk forward into darkness

~golden lands~

"We have got to help her!"

"No, Farore, we can't."

"Why, Nayru, why?"

"We can not interfere."

"I am sick of staying up here and not helping, you and din have helped the hero even. Remember the oracle of the seasons and ages fiasco?"

"Yes, but-"

"NO BUTS! Now I will just help her myself."

"Farore?"

"What?"

"That is the door to dins room, and last I saw she has a guy over."

"Thank you for saving me Nayru."

"No problem. *cough*sucker*cough*"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

~Zelda~

I cannot take it anymore. I need to vent some anger.

I make the all too familiar motions for dins fire and the wooden walls burn to the ground revealing thousands of monsters.

"Do you require assistance?" asks sheik.

"Uh, yah."

"You stole my look."

"What?"

AN: we are getting to the goods this story is going action stay tuned please review.


	9. Chapter 9: the mysterious man

A/n: sorry if you people hate me for being late with an update from this point forward I shall try to update at least once each week, and for every review I will update or at least start writing now onward…

~Zelda pov~

"That should be all of them," Sheik says in his low shadowy voice.

"I hope," I reply, "I'm too exhausted to fight any more."

"You had best get some rest; it's a long way to go before we get out of here."

I don't complain and sit down.

"And Zelda," sheik says, "next time ask before you steal my look." at this I blush from embarrassment but thankfully the suit covers my face.

"Sorry," I respond sheepishly.

~golden lands~

"Farore! I do not owe you that many rupees."

"Oh, but we shook on it and Nayru even says I won, din. Mwahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"She has a point, din."

"Shut it, Nayru!"

~random person pov~

"It is storming out again, and you never write anything funny, sun-wind dragon

(Oh, yah well lets see how you like this)

A great fairy from Majora's mask appears in front of random person and he is forced to look at her.

"MY EYES! THEY BURNNNNNN!"

(OH, NO! what have I done no one disserves that fate, I am sorry!)

~Zelda_ come on lets continue the story _Zelda~

(Fine I am coming)

~Zelda pov~

After me and sheik have walked for a while we come to a cell block filled with people, and a boy in a red tunic fighting off moblins. The blade he was using shot off energy shaped like a phoenix with every swing.

I was speechless.

In a short time he killed all the moblins, then he went to the cell freed the people in it. After that he took a look at sheik and I then shot a phoenix at us…

A/N: who is this mysterious man and what will happen next well actually next chapter we will be switching to link and sorry for not righting the fight scene between this and the last chapter I am no longer giving you the disclaimer because chapters1-8 should have stuck it in your head that I do not own legend of Zelda series.

Chow,


End file.
